User talk:Zj24
Upgrades I noticed you were doing some edits on the weapon schematics page - I went in there to add an indicator as to what kind of upgrades you can add to each weapon (rune only, grip, pommel, staff blade, etc.) because sometimes the ability to add an upgrade can make a difference in which weapon you prefer. I was hoping to add a column between damage ratings and where you can find it, or just add it to the blank column labeled "guarantee", but I didn't want to interfere with anything you are working on. If it's not too inconvenient, would you mind even just adding that column so the rest of us can flesh it out? Thanks for keeping the wiki useful! (talk) 00:08, June 13, 2015 (UTC)Andi You are the best! Just wanted to say thank you so much for all that you've done lately!! Armor and weapon upgrades are articles we were seriously lacking in, so it's great to see so many added--along with everything else you've been doing! -- 07:15, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :I would just like to echo Kelcat's sentiments here. We really appreciate all you've done to help us catalogue the equipment. Keep up the great work! - 15:10, July 13, 2015 (UTC) re: Customizable table That'd require you to make a table template, which I'm unfortunately not that good at. The only advice I can offer is to take a look at other table templates and see how those were created. -- 01:27, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Jaws of Hakkon price Hey, Zj24! Do you have the Jaws of Hakkon DLC? We need the sell price of Master Lifeward Amulet, sold by the Merchant (Stone-Bear Hold) (weapons and schematics). -- 03:46, August 28, 2015 (UTC) : Hey Kelcat, I updated the Master Lifeward Amulet, it's good to go.--Zj24 (talk) 06:03, August 28, 2015 (UTC)]] :: Great, thanks! -- 07:06, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Fade Touched Honeycomb Hey, I noticed you removed the icon, which I know sounds strange - but that's actually the icon they use In Game for the masterwork. Let me know what to do about it. -- Emynii (talk) 01:58, September 11, 2015 (UTC) : I didn't realize it was the actual icon, perhaps an over site by the devs, reach out to Kelcat when you get a chance to see what should be done, in the mean time feel free to replace the icon. Trials rewards and accessories Hey, there! Since all rare accessories are now randomly available as rewards for the Trials would you be willing to update all of those articles to show the new acquisition? And the sigil articles? I believe all of the rewards are randomized. -- 06:05, September 18, 2015 (UTC) : Hey Kelcat I have been meaning to reach out to you in regards to reward trials, considering over half the items are rare or unique, do we really need to express that the items can be obtained via a random reward? Versus just stating in the Trials page that any rare or unique item can be obtained as a reward? :: That's a good point, and I was debating myself whether or not we should. Right now it just says that rares are rewards, so I wasn't sure if uniques were also included. Maybe just a note on the general articles like Accessories (Inquisition) (as well as the trials page)? -- 01:03, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: As new items are discovered via Trials, I don't really see an issue with the acquisition section being updated by whom ever acquires the item, I can always clean it up if who ever posts makes a mess. It's also possible that some rares and uniques will not be rewarded. :: Also, I think it's a little repetitious to put "requires X DLC" several times on the same article. Rather than put that note beneath each of the acquisition options, perhaps it would be best to put it right above the acquisition items, when the DLC is the only way to get it. Something like: Acquisition * Acquisition A * Acquisition B What do you think? -- 01:39, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yes I was thinking of the redundancy as well, I do like your idea much better then how I have been doing it. I will start working on it. Hey Kelcat, I think we keep changing each others edits. What format are you preferring to go with? Personally I thing it looks better removing the "note" from the acquisition section all together. Hence why I did the following: Acquisition to: Acquisition - Dragon Age: Inquisition Acquisition - Trespasser DLC Acquisition - The Descent DLC Acquisition - Jaws of Hakkon DLC Plus this comes in handy if certain items are found across multiple parts of the game. But I'm open to whatever. : Oh, sorry about that! What we've done in the past with items from multiple games is put the "Acquisition" header and then the games/DLC's as subheaders beneath, which makes for a cleaner look in the table of contents when present. I think your idea looks pretty good, actually, though I think it might look a bit cleaner changing the colon to a dash (see the change I made above to the Inquisition acquisition). -- 21:21, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :: Ok sounds good, I will start implementing it. ::: Hey Kelcat, I have been playing around with the acquisition section, before I continue making edits which format do you prefer better: :::* Superb Amulet of Magic or :::* Superb Ring of Armor Penetration or :::* Ring of Doubt ::: :::: I think I like Ring of Doubt the best. -- 22:20, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Updating rewards + I'm not sure about the proper procedure for doing so, but Endure, Break, and Inspire all have new rewards with trespasser that aren't currently represented on their main respective pages. Inspire's reward hasn't been added yet, mainly because I'm not sure exactly what to name the page. The sword is called Brand, but that already links to a different page. Maybe a disambiguation page, as with Bolt? I've got screenshots and pretty much all of the info I would need to make an item listing, but I'm not quite clear on how to proceed. Crazylace (talk) 01:42, September 26, 2015 (UTC) : I changed the links for Bolt (sword) & Brand (sword) they should be fine now, if not let me know. A quick explanation Hi, just a quick explanation for my edit here. As I said in the summary, it 'doesn't have' any stats. The location where normally the stats are, is empty. It literally just says: "Enhanced Amulet of Accord, Rare Amulet, Item Level 20, The wearer of this amulet generates moderately less threat than normal when attacking." I know it sounds weird, and I was also surprised, but it just does what the description said, not being related to any skill or stat apparently. Its a the same as you would see Mercy's Crest. It has a description and level etc, but has no related stats/skills. I wish i'd knew where I got it, I'm almost 100% positive it should be in the Exalted Plains, and otherwise in the Western Approach. The rest regions I haven't been yet in this playthrough or I had already sold it because of my full inventory (I haven't started any of the three DLC's in this playthrough yet). I'll hang onto it for now :-) 18:59, September 27, 2015 (UTC) : Hey Kennyannydenny, I am aware that most Trespasser accessories do not have an actual stated stat. Most people have been placing a shortened version of the description, see Amulet of Aggression for a good example. As far as acquisition and location, not to worry, this info tends to be filled in with other users upon acquiring the item. Superb Amulet of Barrier Hey, Zj24. I'm confused about the acquisition info for Superb Amulet of Barrier. In the acquisition section it says it's looted from a Fear demon, but then in the notes it says it's looted from a chest. Does that mean there are two different ways to acquire it? -- 05:15, January 25, 2016 (UTC) : Hey Kelcat, I think someone added the wrong info to the item, I made the proper adjustments for the Superb Amulet of Barrier. :: Cool, thanks! -- 04:11, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Age Item Clean Up In case anyone is wondering why I have been editing items over the last several days, I am making corrections that I should I have done several years back; I plan to replay the game from beginning and hope to make any additional corrections if needed. Acquisition wanted Hello there! When we don't know where a certain item/codex entry/etc is acquired we use the Template:Missing info to flag this so that said paragraph or article would appear in various tools used by the editors. 21:18, December 25, 2019 (UTC) : Hi Viktoria, the items that I am creating to complete the Skyhold Heraldry collection are a work in progress, but I can add the template so that others can assist with heraldry acquisition. :: Hey Viktoria, I made the proper adjustments for the customization items under Skyhold Heraldry, if you have any follow up questions let me know. :::Yeap, it's very good! 14:45, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Discord Hey! Do you use Discord by any chance? 06:06, January 18, 2020 (UTC) : Hi Viktoria, I don't have Discord, but I can sign up if you think it would be beneficial. ::Well, I wanted some things to go over and a direct conversation would be far more efficient than typing in a talk page. If you do sign up, just send me your Discord ID and I'll add you to my friendlist 18:26, January 18, 2020 (UTC)